corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 August 2016
23:56:18 Skyrames: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tabOM2_Zo0 23:56:24 Skyrames: i like this so much :D 00:22:17 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:22:17 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:23:36 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 00:23:38 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 00:24:09 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:24:10 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:24:13 Skyrames: hellu mysterious 00:45:04 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:45:07 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:47:50 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 00:47:52 ~ Skyrames has joined the chat. ~ 00:55:09 TheMysteriouswatcher: Greetings. Going to Lalaland now. See yalllllllll 00:55:31 Skyrames: uh huh 00:55:39 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 00:55:43 Skyrames: why such a goodbye 00:55:53 Skyrames: if you did not write a thing 01:04:20 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 01:04:25 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 01:36:13 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 01:45:02 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 01:46:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 01:46:44 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:04:10 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 02:26:57 SouthParkClydeFan: Hiiii watching TV atm 02:29:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:32:05 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:32:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:32:44 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:33:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:33:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:33:42 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:33:44 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:34:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:34:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:35:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:35:13 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:35:43 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:35:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:36:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:37:27 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:37:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:38:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:39:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 02:39:32 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 02:39:55 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 03:15:47 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 03:20:42 SouthParkClydeFan: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm1Ylsk50oM Me. 03:48:01 Okaminarutofan999: Ded 04:05:30 SouthParkClydeFan: yep 04:05:34 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 04:05:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 04:18:13 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 04:24:56 SouthParkClydeFan: lolz 04:33:50 Okaminarutofan999: Hue 04:42:05 SouthParkClydeFan: whale going to bed now 04:42:12 SouthParkClydeFan: baiii okami 04:42:17 Okaminarutofan999: Bye 04:43:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 16:08:22 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 16:08:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello okami 16:08:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: http://prntscr.com/c9vc97 16:09:12 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 16:09:38 Skyrames: hello :) 16:30:43 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 16:39:38 Okaminarutofan999: ded 16:41:07 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 16:41:18 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 16:41:18 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 16:41:20 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has joined the chat. ~ 16:41:55 Skyrames: died 16:42:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: quite so, honhon 16:44:05 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 16:44:11 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 16:59:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Can I write a scene? 17:00:24 Okaminarutofan999: Sure 17:01:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Brink of Extinction Part 2: The Paragon (revisited) 17:01:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Chapter 4: Hope For a Better Future, scene 6 17:02:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ----------- 17:02:23 Arthedain The Darkbringer: We always had plenty of time stored away when we returned to Earth so that we could be sure everything was going as planned and also to take a small breather from our task. The value of the latter was much more than you might realise. 17:02:45 Arthedain The Darkbringer: For both of these reasons, I had a scheduled meeting with someone who I had plenty of history... Though it was not entirely something we were looking forward to. 17:03:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: As I walked towards the overlook of the Darkbringer compound, Garth was there waiting for me. I was not surprised, since it was his idea that me and her should meet and speak. He looked up at me and turned, leaning on his cane. 17:03:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Ah, you're here, good.” Garth said, his tired yet stern expression present like it usually was. ”I was actually doubting if you were going to arrive.” 17:04:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”I want this to be over with as much as you and her do.” I said bluntly. 17:04:35 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Garth nodded slowly and responded. ”I'm sure you do... Just remember that in order for this to work, you both need to put actual effort into it. Otherwise these meetings will do nothing to help.” 17:05:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I sighed. I didn't quite understand why this was something Garth wanted us to do... But since he was our expert in medical field, both physical and mental, I had trust in him that he knew what he was asking of us. 17:05:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”I will do my best.” I said. Garth nodded again and walked off, leaving just me and no doubt her, behind the door. As I opened it, my suspision was proved correct as I spotted her leaning on the railing of the overlook, observing the forest that stretched out into the horizon before her. Though the door closed behind me audibly, she didn't seem to notice. 17:06:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I stood there for a few seconds, thinking about what to say. I was never good at these sorts of things. I could state my intentions, I could tell the absolute truth and I could take any words withut them affecting me at all... But when it came to the intricasies of human conversation, I was stumped. 17:07:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”First of all, let's get something out of the way.” She said finally, breaking the silence. ”I am doing this for my sake and you are doing it for your. There is no going around it or denying it, so let's not pretend.” Her tone was cold, reminding me of Seren when after I had argued with Jil'Yan. It made me feel uneasy. 17:08:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Garth said we should put actual effort into this for it to work.” I said. It was a bleak statement, but it had the effect of keeping the conversation going. 17:09:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Of course... Although I don't see the point in this. You will never change and I can never forget what you did.” She said, turning around slowly, now regarding me with her orange eyes. The deep stare of her Darkbringer eyes made me feel even more guilty of the failure I had committed. Nonetheless, I held my composure. 17:10:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”This is an experience we can both learn from.” I said quietly. She stared at me blankly as I continued. ”I know that I did wrong... But because of who I am, I am unable to make proper reparations.” 17:12:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Do you think that makes me feel any better?” She asked me. I shook my head slowly. 17:14:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”No, of course it doesn't. I did wrong and failed to admit it until it was too late... I'm sorry for that.” I said, putting that effort into my words Garth had wished for. 17:16:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: She stopped leaning on the railing and stood up, walking to the side slowly. ”I'm glad you admit as much... But apologies aren't really the point of this meeting, are they?” She looked at me expectantly. I stared back at her, not really sure what to answer. I had expected her to want an apology from me. If not that, what was it then she wanted? 17:17:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Did she blame me for what happened to her before? 17:20:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: She sighed slowly and shook her head. ”Maybe you just cannot understand it...” She started walking away but I called out to her before she could open the door. 17:22:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Elisabeth.” I said and she stopped, turning around slowly. ”I really am sorry for what I did. I just wanted to help you, but...” 17:23:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”...But this wasn't at all what I wanted or needed.” She finished my sentence. 17:23:25 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”Let me understand you. I can make amends for what I did.” I said firmly, taking a step closer to her. She looked off the the side and finally spoke. 17:23:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ”We'll see each other here again. Make no mistake, I can't forgive you...” She opened the door and glanced over her shoulder at me one last time. ”...But maybe this will at least help me come to terms with... Being like this.” With those words, she walked away, closing the door behind her. I was left standing alone on the overlook, with only my questions to keep me company. 17:24:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Now it seems so obvious, but then it was a literal impossibility for me to understand. You had a chance at revenge, a chance at using your bad memories to do good. Chance at eternal life. Why wouldn't you want it? 17:24:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: How naive can someone be to ask that question... 17:26:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I completely failed to realise that turning her into a Darkbringer in that state made those feelings the basis of her new life... Spite and hopelesness. 17:27:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I don't know anyone who would choose that life over death... 17:27:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: ----------------- 17:27:12 Arthedain The Darkbringer: scene end 17:28:34 Okaminarutofan999: Very nice 17:30:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and with that, BoE part 2 , chap 4 is completely done and fixed 17:34:41 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh wow 17:34:50 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I just got the laugh of the night 17:34:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: holy hell 17:36:02 Skyrames: wat 17:36:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://youtu.be/yNlg5Xeq-OM?t=11s 17:36:52 Skyrames: rocks the house 17:37:51 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also 17:37:53 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://youtu.be/yNlg5Xeq-OM?t=1m4s 17:38:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: That would totally be me if that music came on somewhere by the way 17:58:17 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 17:59:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello James 18:00:09 愛 日音: Evening. 18:00:33 Arthedain The Darkbringer: how are you? 18:00:43 Okaminarutofan999: Staff toyyyyyyyyyy 18:01:18 愛 日音: Exactly the same as I was ten seconds ago, only now cringing. 18:01:47 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 18:02:32 愛 日音: Huh. I just noticed I hit 1,000 edits. 18:03:00 愛 日音: Nice. 18:03:39 Arthedain The Darkbringer: congrats 18:04:20 愛 日音: Thank you thank you. I couldn't have made it this far without the support of my friends and family. 18:04:29 愛 日音: And coffee. 18:05:02 Okaminarutofan999: Yayyyy 18:05:06 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and meticulous attention to detail 18:05:16 Arthedain The Darkbringer: anydetailapply 18:05:28 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:05:37 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:06:55 愛 日音: It took me like, three seconds to figure out what that said. 18:16:16 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:23:47 Arthedain The Darkbringer: goddamnit 18:23:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: alright, tissues ready 18:24:03 Arthedain The Darkbringer: blasting off into the feel zone 18:26:46 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:32:00 Okaminarutofan999: Wha 18:32:25 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:32:57 Arthedain The Darkbringer: it begins @toradora 18:34:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:34:18 SouthParkClydeFan: Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 18:34:59 Arthedain The Darkbringer: hello clyde 18:35:07 Okaminarutofan999: Awwww 18:35:08 SouthParkClydeFan: Yo I am drinking a blendie 18:35:14 Okaminarutofan999: Toradoraaaa feelsssssss 18:35:25 SouthParkClydeFan: Blendies are gross >.> 18:35:55 SouthParkClydeFan: Its when you put soda pop and potato chips in a blender together I saw it on Total Drama and wanted to try it Category:Chat_logs/2016